Fading Scars Year I
by StoneHeartedTerror
Summary: Abby Turner thinks shes a normal 11 year old witch. Upon arriving at Hogwarts though, her thoughts change. Striking up a frienship with the Weasley twins she uncovers many of Hogwarts' secrets. However she soon discovers some secrets of her own.
1. Prologue

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

**FADING SCARS**

**Year I**

**Intro**

The rain pounded on the window pane.  
Green jets of light flashed about the ruined house, as the cries of an infant wailed into the night.  
Screams and thuds echoed throughout the decimated stone building.

A wizened old man ducked beneath a desk as another jet of light was sent towards him.  
The derisive cackles of a young woman rang out as his makeshift barrier split apart.  
The man whipped around the room, relentlessly firing jets of red light from the wand in his hand.  
At last one jet of red light hit his target.  
The woman fell to the ground, immobile, her face frozen with a snarl.  
The man whisked himself to the next room as quickly as possible, not wishing to encounter any of the woman's cohorts.  
A baby lay in a semi-demolished crib, tears streaking down her rosy cheeks.

"There, there young one, someday this will be just a distant dream in the past," he soothed to the cooing infant as he placed her in his arms.  
With that, he made a loud 'pop', and he and the infant disappeared from the ruins of the once great house.


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter one

Abby awoke with a start, her heading pounding, and her body dripping in sweat. It was that dream again. One of the many nightmares she had been plagued with every night since she could remember.

"Abby?" A drowsy voice called out into the shadowy darkness. A tall man with a haggard and shabby face emerged from the hallway into the room. "Are you alright? I heard you thrashing about again." He said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just a dream again. Remus, why do they never go away?" The eleven year old girl asked her guardian curiously.

"Well I'm going to pull a leaf out of Dumbledore's book Abby, but I'd say the dream may continue to plague you till you come to terms with it, or understand it you know."

He hated to give her answers like these, but they were the truth, and she, of all people deserved it. Her icy blue eyes gazed up at him as she formulated her next question.

"When?" She asked.

"When what?" he replied.

"When will I come to terms with it?" she inquired, her blue eyes squinting at him as she wrestled with her thoughts.

"Someday, there is no way to know for sure, but when it does happen, you'll know. Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." He said as he coaxed her head back to the pillow.

"Yeah," she said sleepily, "my first train ride," And with that she began to doze off into her dreams or possibly nightmares. Remus walked to the door leading into the hallway, casting one last look upon the sleeping child.

"Why did it have to be her?" he whispered to himself, and with a shake of his head, he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 2

"C'mon Abby, pick up the pace! The train is about to leave!" Remus shouted over his shoulder as he tugged a straggling Abby down the train station. With a quick glance to either side of him, he walked through the wall dragging a bewildered Abby with him.

"What was that?" Abby shrieked, half excited, half confused as her head whirled around to get a look at her surrounding area.

"I'll explain later." He said hurriedly as they neared their destination. Remus let go of Abby's hand and began pushing her trunk onto the train as she gaped in wonderment at the vast maroon locomotive.

"Okay now," he said to the little girl, waving his hand to bring her attention back to him, "Be good, do what Dumbledore and McGonagall say, and stay away from Peeves. Also be sure to write to me when you find out your house." He said quickly, out of breath when he finished. "Alright I love you," he said as he gave her a big squeeze.

"Love you lots!" she said as she hopped up onto the train. "See you at Christmas Remus!" she squeaked.

He watched her shut the compartment door, tears forming in his eyes. Christmas was a long time away. Never in his wildest dreams had he believed he'd ever become a guardian to such an amazing young girl.

He waved as the train began to roll down the tracks of the station, his eyes following it, while his mind traveled back to the nine years previous.

As his thoughts drifted to the fateful night, the train suddenly gave a loud whistle as it turned out of the station. He immediately snapped back to the present, his eyes still on the train.

"Now she is off to Hogwarts", he thought to himself. As he walked off the platform, he reassured himself, she would be alright.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 3

"Fred, George! Get down here this instant or you will miss your train for sure!" Molly Weasely screeched up the stairs to her lazy sons.

Within minutes, the boys trudged down the stairs as their younger sister attempted to latch herself onto their legs, pleading with them to take her with them.

"Ginny get off Fred's leg now!" Their mother ordered as she flung around plates of bacon and toast to the groggy set of twins that had begun to take their place at the extremely empty table.

Besides the recent addition of the identical red heads, the only other occupant of the kitchen table was their older brother Percy.

"You know you two, the Muggles always say, the early bird catches the worm, you might want to take that into consideration like I do." Percy lectured as he polished his glasses with a napkin.

"I always thought he looked a bit beaky." George muttered to Fred. Then George flung a piece of bacon at Percy's head, which proceeded to land directly on his nose.

Ginny and Fred roared with laughter causing their mother look up from her cooking to direct her attention to the commotion. Percy's eyes fumed as he carefully plucked the piece off his nose and strutted to the garbage bin, in a futile attempt to keep his dignity in tact.

"Knock it off you two! Hurry up, and eat so we can get to King's Cross." Molly said sternly.

Soon Molly and her clan of red headed offspring were sprinting down Platform 9 ¾. "Hurry up you lot,"

"That's it now get your trunks up there,"

"Ginny dear stop crying,"

"Okay boys' gimme a hug,"

"Alright see you at Christmas,"

"Fred, George, behave or a howler will be the least of your worries." Molly Weasely said as she scrambled to make sure everything got taken care of.

As she watched her children board the train, she thought happily to herself, "Only two left to go," and on that note she clutched Ginny's hand tightly and made her way back to the car without having any second thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 4

George followed his brothers down the compartments of the train.

"Okay you two; I'm going to go sit with some friends so you two can sit here in this empty compartment." Percy said sternly his eyes daring them to say something.

"What? We're not cool enough for your friends, eh Perce?" Fred laughed.

"Yeah heh, they're probably the type of kids that have QUILL POLISHERS! Can you imagine what it would be like to be in their presence Fred?" George said as he clutched his face in mocking awe.

"Gosh maybe if we bow down he'll let us sit with him!" Fred said as he got on the floor and bowed in front of Percy, who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"You two are going to find that things at Hogwarts aren't all about laughs and pranks!" Percy shouted as he stalked down the train, his face beat red. Fred and George continued to call smart remarks down the hallway for some time.

"Well we might as well have a seat," Fred said as he gestured his brother into the compartment.

Fred and George pushed their trunks up top and sat down. As George stretched his legs, he began to think about what was to come in the years ahead.

Including this one, he would ride this train a total of 14 times, just like Charlie and Bill did. He missed his brother Charlie, who had just recently gotten a job in Romania. He was a Dragon Handler, and a pretty good one at that. Bill too, was far away from home, pursuing a career as a curse breaker in Egypt. As George continued think about what was ahead of him, he dozed off.

A soft knock came from the outside of the compartment. The frame of a small girl could be seen through the tinted window. Fred nudged his brother awake as he went to open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here? The other compartments are too crowded and a prefect said this one was almost empty." She said nervously.

George stirred as he heard the unfamiliar voice. He slowly opened his eyes, and his stomach clenched at the sight of the girl before him. She was small and her razor straight dark brown hair swept down to her hips. She had icy blue eyes, and George swore he saw a glint of red as he stared into them.

"George," Fred said, interrupting George's observation, "Its fine if she sits in here with us, right?" Fred said skeptically.

George nodded slowly as the girl made her way into the compartment and sat down across from him.

"I'm Abby by the way, Abby Turner," she said happily, her voice finding a new confidence.

"I'm Fred, and the suddenly mute one is my twin brother George." Fred said as he jabbed George in the ribs.

George raised his hand and waved, suddenly to nervous to say anything. The rest of the train ride Fred and Abby chatted animatedly. George sat there and nodded, taking in all the information about this intriguing new companion.

She too was in her first year, although she didn't have the benefit of older siblings to look after her. Although in Georges opinion, having older siblings might be a not benefit, if they were like Percy at least. The best part about her, George had decided, and rightfully so, was the fact she liked Quidditch.

"I'm a chaser," She told them, after they had shared the fact that, in their own opinion, they were two brilliant beaters. They continued to converse about Quidditch until they pulled into the Hogsmeade Train Station.


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 5

A deep loud voice called out into the night as they stepped off the train.

"Firs' years' this way!" Abby looked around to find the source of the voice, and was quite startled when she found it. A huge man with a long dark scraggly beard stood before her. He was carrying a rather large lantern. He gestured over to the lake where boats were waiting for the first years to take them up to the castle. Abby hesitated. She hated water. She always had dreams where she was flying over water with dead bodies deep in its depths. George noticed her tension and motioned for her to go over to the dock. Okay she thought, as long as I'm with other people, I should be okay. Breathing rather heavily and touching her left wrist frequently, she made her way over to George. He grabbed her hand to help her into the boat. His hand was warm as it wrapped around hers. She felt all funny. He smiled as her looked at her, and nodded his head, indicating she should seat herself. As he let go, the warm feeling vanished, and the coldness of the night enveloped her once more.

As they traveled across the lake, George sat close to Abby, whispering comforting thoughts to her. He could tell she was uneasy about the water, which for some reason, in turn, made him uneasy as well. Yet this time, when he spoke to her, he felt comfortable with her, unlike the train ride. He told her anything he could think of, all about his family, his ambition to open a joke shop, and everything he knew about Hogwarts.

Fred sat a couple feet behind Abby and George as they sailed towards the castle. He had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of the brunette, if George got his way of course.

They hopped off the boats, George offering his hand to Abby, and they followed the giant man towards the castle.

Abby was in complete awe as she followed Fred and George up the path. She'd never even imagined it would be this magnificent, this big! It was colossal! Remus had failed to mention its enormity. Come to think of it, he had forgotten to mention the lake too. Her thoughts were interrupted when the line stopped and she smacked her nose into Fred's shoulder.

"Alrigh' you lot'l wait here fer Professor McGonagall to lead ya in" The big man boomed. The huge oak doors they had been standing in front of opened, and a witch with a stern expression emerged.

"Okay now before we begin the Ceremony there are some things you should know. First of all, when your name is called you will walk up to the front and take a seat upon the stool. The Sorting Hat shall then be placed upon your head. You will be place into one of four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. After you have been sorted you may take a seat with your house. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking will lose you points." She instructed, looking winded as she finished.

"Okay now, follow me, and the Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly." With those words she turned quickly and the line of first years scuttled after. "Come through these doors now," She chided to the line of bewildered children behind her.

As Abby passed through the doors her stomach did back flips. Four long tables filled up the hall, two to either side of her. Tons of kids sat at the tables, all of them staring intently at the newcomers. McGonagall raised her hands to stop the line. Abby looked over the shoulders of her peers, her gaze drifting up towards the front of the hall.

Then she spotted him. The man she had dreamed about for the past 11 years. The man she had only met 3 times in her life. She did the only thing she thought would be appropriate.

She began to frantically jump up and down shouting "Hey Dumbledore! Over here! Look I'm here!" George and Fred stared at her.

"Yeah, we don't know her," Fred said nonchalantly. George just stared at the floor stifling a chuckle. The rest of the group looked horrified at her boldness. Didn't she know that was one of the greatest wizards of all time?

Dumbledore gazed down the long line of students eagerly awaiting their Sorting. He finally spotted her. When she too spotted him she began to jump up and down and shout. He laughed and casually waved to her. He hadn't seen her in four years. She hadn't grown much; she was still the small child he had rescued so long ago. Her sparkling blues eyes were gleaming, happiness reflecting in each twinkle. He then returned from his thoughts, thanks to Professor McGonagall; for it was time to start the Sorting Ceremony.

"Greetings new pupils! Welcome back old ones! I have an inkling that this year will be a remarkable one! Let the ceremony begin."

Abby stared as her idol gave his little speech. Before she knew it, her fellow first years were being called up to the front, where McGonagall put a grimy old hat on their head. The hat then shouted out one of the four names. Abby knew Remus had been in Gryffindor, and George had said his entire family had been too so far. She also knew that Slytherin was the house where all the evil witches and wizards came from. She did not particularly want to get put in there.

"Lee Jordan," Professor McGonagall read off the parchment. A small dark boy with dread locks hopped up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Within a couple of seconds the hat bellowed "Gryffindor!" A loud round of applause from what, most likely was the Gryffindor table, sounded throughout the hall. Names continued to be called, and first years found their way to their newly appointed homes. Abby kept a mental note of all her peers who had been sorted into Gryffindor. There was Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan so far. A cute boy with dark hair and gray eyes was called up next.

"Roger Davies." Professor McGonagall said as the boy made his way up to the stool. Abby watched. The boy was quite handsome she thought to herself.

George watched as Abby eyed Roger sitting upon the school. He silently prayed Roger would not be put in the Gryffindor. He had a feeling he and Abby might wind up there, or so he hoped.

"Ravenclaw" the hat screeched after many minutes of deliberating.

George clapped ferociously at the sound of this good news although he was interrupted by McGonagall's voice, "George Weasely". Abby turned her head at him and offered him a smile. She had a brilliant smile. With her smile on his mind he turned and marched up to the stool. As the hat was put on his head, he heard a voice in his head,

"Ah, another Weasely. Hmmm well, I guess you know what this means eh?" He wasn't sure if everyone else could hear, but when the hat shouted out "Gryffindor", the thought fled from his head as he was greeted with thunderous cheers. After George, Fred scurried up to the stool, eager to join his brothers at the table. And so he did.

As Fred and George took their seats amongst their fellow Gryffindors, Abby's named was called. George held his breath; "Please oh please let her be with us," he silently bargained with the fates. Fred chuckled when he noticed his twin had his eyes closed and his fingers crossed.

Abby made her way to the stool, her smile shining in the dazzling light of the Great Hall. She plunked her self down on the much awaited seat, and held her breath in anticipation her fingers skimming her wrist nervously.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and she too heard the new voice in her head.

"My oh my, I never thought the rumors were true." The hat stated. Abby repeated the word Gryffindor over and over in her head, trying with all her might to somehow sway the hat's judgment, not really listening to its words.

"Ah, how unlikely," the hat said to her, "So unlike your father. He was whispering just the opposite when he was here. Of course that was quite some time ago." Now Abby was thoroughly confused by the hat's rambling. The hat realized this.

"But you don't know who your father is? No I guess you don't, it's all here in your head though. I surely thought Dumbledore would have had the common sense to tell you. Ah never the less, are you sure you do not want to follow in your father's footsteps, Slytherin would definitely suit you in some ways," the hat asked. Abby knew, no matter what the circumstances were, she did not want to go into Slytherin. She inwardly groaned. "No? Okay well then, let's go with what you want, I see there's still a bit of your mother in you. Hmmph," The hat grumbled. Now Abby was thoroughly confused. "Gryffindor" He shouted across the hall.

A huge round of applause broke out from the Gryffindor table, George being the loudest clapper of all. Abby slowly walked down to the house table, deeply entangled in her own thoughts. Questions were pouring out of her brain. "Who is my father?" She thought to herself. Remus had never spoken about him, saying some things were best learnt over time. The hat had said Dumbledore had known too. By the time Abby had returned from her thoughts the Sorting Ceremony was almost over. As the last first year skipped over to the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah well, hopefully this shall be another wonderful year. Now let me introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Tonks." A young woman with bubblegum pink hair stood and waved. She was quite the sight to behold. "Now I know what you're all waiting for, so tuck in!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly tons of delicious food appeared on the table before them. George saw the food appear before him and he forgot all the manners his mother had constantly reminded him of the week before. He plunged into the meal, Fred following suit. Abby just sat back, taking in the amazing picture perfect feast before her. She and Remus had food of course, but never anything this extravagant. As she was appreciating all the delicacies, George elbowed her, pointing a mash potato covered finger in the direction of the rapidly disappearing food.

"You... better ... Get ...some ...before...it... is... gone..." He said between mouthfuls. Abby laughed and began scooping food onto her plate. As they enjoyed their meal, the topic of what the Sorting Hat had said to them came up. Lee Jordan ambled on about his conversation with the hat and how it had said he had a lot of charisma. Alicia listened intently, throwing in bits of her conversation too. Fred and George were busy pointing and snickering at Percy who had something black stuck in his teeth. Abby shook her head at the pair. Fred was the talkative and sarcastic one. George had a bit of that in him too, but there was something else about him that stood out to her. It was something she'd never seen in someone else before. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had every intention of finding out.

After desert was over, the prefects led the first years up to the Gryffindor Common. As they traversed the stairs, the portraits called out to them. "God, I love magic," Abby thought to herself. The long line of Gryffindors paused in front of a portrait of what in today's world would be considered, an obese woman. But for the sake of all things cannon, we'll call her the Fat Lady. The prefect mumbled a password and the portrait swung open to reveal the doorway to, what Abby considered paradise.

"Here's the Common Room. Girls' dormitories are up those stairs and to the right, guys' the same but to the left. Enjoy" the prefect recited. As the line filed in, George jumped right in behind Abby. He watched as she reached the center of the room. Throwing her hands above her head, she began to spin in circles.

"Its something, isn't it?" George said sweeping his hand to indicate the cozy gold and red colored room. The fired crackled as Abby took it all in.

"It's better than anything I could have ever imagined" she laughed. George shook his head in agreement and plopped down in one of the squishy arm chairs.

Abby yawned as she admired the fire.

"I'm gonna head up to bed," She said sleepily. She went over to George and patted him on the arm. "Thanks for helping me in the boat and everything tonight."

She waved good bye to him and skipped up the stairs. George waved as she ascended up the stairs, his blush from her touch completely evident. He watched as her dark brown hair swished behind her. Gosh, since when did he turn into the mushy type? He shrugged all thoughts of Abby out of his head and marched himself straight up to bed, reprimanding himself all the way. Sleep, that's what he needed, sleep. He came to what appeared to be his bed, considering all the other ones were filled with snoring occupants. Crashing onto the mattress, his last coherent thought was of the fact that his shoes were still on.


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 6

As the dawn's light reached his window, George stirred. It was his first day at Hogwarts he thought excitedly. He hopped out of bed, still dressed from the night before. Normally, he would have just worn what he had on, but something in the back of his mind said a certain someone might think that was gross. So he changed into a fresh set of robes, and made his way to the common room, stopping only to nudge his brother and their new roommate Lee awake. As he descended the steps, he spotted Abby and the tall dark girl with many braids seated at a table, chatting. When Abby, saw George she hopped up and began to beckon him over to them.

He pulled up a chair, and caught the last few fragments of Angelina's sentence, "so it's definitely, got to be the best sport." She finished.

"What's the best sport?" George asked.

"Quidditch of course!" Abby laughed. George nodding his head, laughing as well.

"I can't wait till flying lessons," George said eagerly.

"They're on Friday!" Angelina said excitedly. Abby squeaked and jumped out of the chair.

"Time for breakfast!" she said as she turned to leave. George, not being one to pass up a meal, hopped up and followed her. Angelina stayed seated, finishing the letter she was writing.

"I wonder what classes we have today," Abby said absentmindedly.

George shrugged. He was concentrating only on her eyes as she rambled on about needing him to come with her after lunch to send a letter because she didn't know where the Owlery was and maybe it could lead to and adventure. He just nodded his head as he ogled at her. Those eyes. Every time he looked at them they were different. His gawking was cut short as they entered the Great Hall, where his main priority switched from her eyes, to the food before him.

He rushed to the table, piling mounds of bacon onto his plate. Abby stood from behind and watched him. He had flaming orange hair, like fire. And his freckles made him look eternally happy. He was quite cute, she thought to herself. George realized he was being watched and turn to look at her. She held her gaze with him, their eyes staring into each other. Abby looked away after a couple of moments, her stomach feeling all funny again.

His eyes returned to his food as Abby sat down next to him, nervously chuckling. He chuckled too, and brought up the weather. "Was she really looking at me?" he wondered to himself.

Their first class was Charms. Professor Flitwick was a short man who needed to stand on books to see over his podium. He started with role call, listing all the names of the students that had signed in as they entered the room, checking it with his own list. Fred and George deemed it the perfect opportunity for some good old fun. Abby solely witnessed the mischievous glint in George's eyes as Flitwick began to read off the names.

"Ceamore Butts? Is there a Ceamore Butts in here?" Flitwick called out to the class who, after about the fifth time he repeated the name, was howling with laughter. George smirked as Fred raised his hand. "Ceamore Butts?" Flitwick asked impatiently.

"Well no sir, see nobody could ever see more butts than you do sir." As Fred finished his statement, Flitwick was so red all he could do was point to the door and grunt, signifying that he wished Fred to leave the classroom at once.

Fifty minutes later, when the class finished, Fred was nowhere to be found. As they made their way to the next class, Potions, George looked down the hallways, anxious for Fred to appear.

"What if they've taken him to the dungeons?" George thought out loud.

Abby shook her head laughing, "No I don't think they'd do that,"

Their conversation was cut short as they arrived at their destination, Snape's dungeon.

Abby held her breath as she followed George into the dark dungeon. Much to her surprise, Fred was seated at a table, looking rather proud of himself.

George quickened his pace, and noticing the instructor was not present, shouted at his brother, "Where in Merlin's baggy Y fronts have you been?"

Fred laughed, "Ah well it seems I have earned myself some detentions. McGonagall gave me quite the talking to about causing trouble on the first day." He said in a false serious voice, the laughter quaking in his voice. "Apparently, Percy, Bill, and Charlie had never shown this behavior!" Abby snickered from behind, and George, who soon gave up on his anger, began to laugh as well.

"I must not have gotten the memo," a sneering voice said, "because normally, students do not cause such a ruckus." Snape stood behind them, his greasy hair only matched in disgustingness by his greasy sallow face. "Now I believe that will be 15 points each from the three pompous Gryffindors in the back of class." He chided.

"We were only laughing Snape," George said boldly.

"Professor Snape," Snape said through his teeth which were gritted either with anger or constipation.

"Blimey! Good for you." George replied.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for your smart comments Mr..." Snape boomed.

"Weasely," George said.

"Uh Professor, excuse me! George needs to say this smart stuff, I mean we can't really expect you to say anything half way intelligent," Abby said with a knowing smile.

Remus had specifically explained to not to drive Snape over the edge. But Remus had also told her how horrible he was and had been. So she figured this was his retribution. The entire class was gaping at her, some amazed by her boldness, and a few disgusted by it, but most were highly entertained. George stared at her in amazement. This was his kind of girl!

"Well then Miss Turner, perhaps you would like to go share some of your smarts with the Headmaster," Snape said, struggling to maintain control of the situation.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, maybe he'll even offer me your job, seeing as with my smarts I should be able to do it better and all." She replied freshly. At this statement Snape strode over to her, plucked her up by her cloak, and pushed her out of the door.

"Off to your interview then" he sneered as he shut the door in her face. She saw George stand up and give her the thumbs up, and Snape seeing his gesture, smacked him in the back of the head with a potions book.

Seeing as she had just been kicked out of her class on the first day, she decided she would go have a visit with Dumbledore. The only problem was she didn't know how to get there. She turned down the stony corridors, marveling at the tapestries and statues that decorated them. She wandered aimlessly for a good amount of time before she heard footsteps coming. As she turned her head to see who was approaching, she thought her eyes had clearly deceived her. The cute boy from the Sorting Ceremony was flying down the hall, fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey you!" he shouted to her as he sped towards her. She almost jumped at the fact that he was speaking to her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Where's Dumbledore's office?" He asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I don't know, I'm looking for it too. What's wrong?" she asked starring at his curly brown hair.

"Oh well you see, I was in the bathroom and I saw a huge Dragon!" He exclaimed. Abby gasped as they continued down the corridor. He stopped next to a stone gargoyle, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Roger by the way," he sad smiling, clearly comforted by the companionship.

"Oh, I'm Abby." She said shaking his hand. As she let go of his hand, she felt all tingly.

"Want a Pumpkin Pasty?" Roger asked, pulling something out of his pocket. As he offered the sweets, he leaned up against the stone gargoyle, and a rumbling came from within it. Roger leapt off it at once. Soon the gargoyle began to spin, revealing a staircase.

"How did that happen?" Abby said, her mouth open with awe. Roger shrugged, backing away from the staircase cautiously. "Come on!" Abby squeaked as she started to climb the steps.

Roger jumped after her, grabbing her hand for the second time that day, as he said, "Wait, we don't even know where it goes! It could be dangerous!" She shook off his hand and continued to climb,

"Who cares? This is what school is all about! It's an adventure!" She laughed. Roger shook his head, taking one look back behind him, debating whether or not to run away. He mustered up some nerve and followed her up the stairs.

They soon reached the top of the stairs, and their eyes widened with amazement, and possibly fear in Roger's case. It was a dimly lit room, but the crackling fireplace caused numerous shadows to be cast from the relics that lined the shelves.

Abby pulled out her wand. "Lumos" she whispered. Roger looked at her, amazed that she could do magic when it was only her first day. Thank goodness Remus had made her read her the Standard Book of Spells over the summer.

As the light spread from the tip of her wand, they could see that they were clearly standing in Dumbledore's office. Abby strode across the room, looking at every little knickknack and poking them with curiosity. Roger stood close to the stairs uneasy about entering the Headmaster's office.

"Abby!" Roger hissed, "Don't touch anything!" Abby just ignored his comment. Boys could be such party poopers sometimes. But then again, Fred and George weren't like that at all. They were quite the opposite. She could only imagine what they would get up to if they ever came to this office.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Abby." Dumbledore spoke softly, as he emerged from the shadows. Abby smiled innocently as Roger gasped at the presence of such a great and famous wizard. "Ah and you must be, hmmm, oh yes, Roger Davies." Dumbledore smiled. "So what brings you to my office? I trust you had no trouble finding it?" He chuckled. Abby laughed and Roger offered a weak smile, still in amazement at where he was. Seeing as Roger was not going to be speaking for a while, Abby took it upon her self to relay his tale. As she told the headmaster, he just smiled and nodded.

"Hmm." He said as Abby finished, "Well let's go see this Dragon, shall we?" And with that the older wizard strode down the stairs with Abby and Roger scampering after him.


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

CHAPTER 7

The trio soon found themselves in the 3rd floor boys' bathroom. As Abby entered the room she crinkled her nose as much as possible. It stunk. Roger jumped in front and led Dumbledore to the stall where the supposed "dragon" had appeared. Roger hesitantly pointed towards the stall door. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

Abby snorted in disbelief as she stared at the stall, there was no way that a dragon could fit in there. Dumbledore made to move towards the stall.

"Wait!" Roger screeched. "What if he eats you?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Ah well I have yet to venture into a dragon's innards, so it will be a most enlightening experience if it happens." Roger just stared at him, and slowly made his way back towards Abby.

"This guy is a nutter," He mumbled to himself. Dumbledore pressed the door lightly. A man with a golden blond mane exited from it. He began to shout at the headmaster. Abby couldn't quite catch what he was saying though. Dumbledore stared for a couple of seconds.

He then shook his head, and shouted "Riddikulus". Roger stared in amazement, his eyes as wide as that of a fish.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DRAGON?" Roger shouted, confusion ringing in his voice.

As Dumbledore turned to answer Roger's numerous questions that kept spilling form his mouth, Abby curiously ventured towards the stall.

She pushed open the stall door.

A cloaked figured swirled up from underneath the lid of the toilet. As it turned to face her, she saw its eyes. They were narrow slits that gleamed red. Its nose was non-existent; there were just more narrow slits in its place. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. She didn't know who or what it was, but for some reason, it scared her, big time. Her left wrist began to burn, as well as the left side of her face. Its red eyes stared into her soul.

She could hear a tiny voice hissing in her head, "The completion of the prophecy". The hooded figure began to move closer to her, as blackness swirled around her, the voice continuously repeating the phrase. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She saw blaze of light jet from behind her. Then it all went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 8

George was in a panic. He couldn't find Abby. What if she had landed herself in the dungeons? He tore down the corridor as soon as Transfiguration was over; she'd been gone four classes ago.

"She's just a girl!" Fred called after him. George shook his head. Of course she was just a girl, but she was his friend. He should be concerned for his friends. And if his friend happen to be a girl, a very pretty girl at that, wasn't it all the better?

Down the corridors he raced, calling out for Abby along the way. As he rounded the corner, he smacked right into a woman with bubblegum pink hair.

"Ooooff!" George mumbled as he crashed into her. They both lay sprawled on the ground as George realized who it was he had hit.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Professor Tonks. I was just looking for my friend; she's been gone for four classes you see. I think she might have gone to see Dumbledore, but I'm worried she might've landed herself in the dungeons! Right now I'm looking for her or the Headmaster. I'm really sorry Professor!" George explained frantically as he stood up and then turned to help the Professor up. The young professor just laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay. I can take you to Dumbledore if you like," She said kindly, and started down the hall, gesturing her hand to indicate he should follow her.

They traversed down the halls, George following intently behind the teacher. She soon came to an abrupt stop at a stone Gargoyle.

"Pumpkin Pasty" she said. George looked at her expectantly. Did she want a pumpkin pasty? Where was he supposed to get one of those?

"Er... Professor, do you want a Pumpkin Pasty or something?" George asked tentatively. Professor Tonks just held up her hand. There came a low rumbling and the stone Gargoyle revealed a stairwell.

"Up here," She said as she began to climb. George took one last look behind him, and ran up the stairs to catch up.

He found himself in a quite impressive office. He knew whose office it was almost instantly. But where was he whose office it was? Professor Tonks glanced around the room. Concluding that the headmaster was indeed not in the vicinity she moved forward toward a portrait that was hung on the wall.

"Ah Headmaster Dippet, would you be so kind as to inform me where Headmaster Dumbledore has gone?" Professor Tonks asked the portrait.

"Ah well the Headmaster stepped out to usher a young girl to the Hospital Wing, she had a nasty encounter with a boggart, poor thing" The portrait responded.

As he heard this news George turned on his heels and raced to the Hospital Wing. He knew where it was considering last year he had come with his mother to visit his brother, Charlie, after a nasty Quidditch accident. He sped down the steps and along the corridor. He could hear Professor Tonks calling after him but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure Abby was alright. He came to a stop at a set of huge bronze doors.

Attempting to push them open, he struggled against their weight. Another force applied it strength and as he looked to the left he saw a boy about his age with curly brown hair. He instantly remembered the Sorting Ceremony. Roger Davies was his name. With their combined strength the doors flew open to reveal the Hospital Wing. George rushed in, not waiting for Roger, but muttering a quick thanks under his breathe.

The hall was filled with empty beds, except for one. He spotted dark brown hair was sprawled out over a pillow. The headmaster was leaning over her, whispering something. He beckoned George over. This made George break out into a sprint. He reached Abby's bedside. She looked almost as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and she was wrapped in tight ball, like she was trying to hide from something. The expression on her face showed nothing but pure fear. "What happened?" he wondered to himself.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "Ah, young Mr.Weasely. I am guessing that you are wondering what terror has befallen your new comrade." George nodded furiously, he was unable to speak, but he hoped the vigorous nodding would convey his worry.

"Well there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Dumbledore smiled. "She just had a nasty encounter with a boggart, nothing to fret over. I'll leave you to talk to her for a bit. Madam Pomfrey has giving her a Sleeping Draught, but it may do some good to talk to her anyway. Have a good night." Dumbledore said. He clasped his hands on George's shoulders, gave a light squeeze, and turned, leaving the hall. On his way out he stopped and gestured to Roger, who had been watching the scene from afar, to join him on a walk. Roger seemed reluctant to follow. With a final glance at Abby, he followed the Headmaster out the door.

George stared down at Abby. He had only known her for a day, and yet it felt like forever. He could feel something stirring inside of him. She was pretty. Gosh, he was turning mushy.

As he stared down at her face, he wondered what he should talk to her about. He didn't really know how to hold a conversation with someone who was sleeping, so he did the best he could. He told about the classes she had missed and how the teachers were, compared to Snape at least. Then he told her all about his family.

By the time he had run out of things to say, it was dinner time. As he prepared to leave he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's been a rough first day, but it'll get better." He said to her, and then he did something he'd never done before. Afterwards, he'd swear he was out of his mind, but then, it seemed like the right thing to do. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She began to stir, so he did the only manly thing he could think of. He ran from the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 9

She was spiraling into darkness. Lights and sounds rushed past her. Voices cried out to her: "The completion of the prophecy!" She heard muddled screams and huge bursts of green filled her vision.

The hissing of a snake found its way into her ear. Her left wrist was rippling with pain and the left side of her face felt as if it was about to split open. Her voice was gone, many attempts of screaming had indicated that, and she felt like she wanted to die.

Just as she felt she was about to lose herself forever, she hit the ground. The only question was where was she? As her eyes came into focus, she looked about her new and mysterious surroundings. She had visited this place before, of that she was certain. In dreams she had seen it, was this a dream too? It felt too real to be a dream. The atmosphere, gave her an uneasy feeling.

It was a cave no doubt, that opened up into a vast black lake with green light glowing from its center. She grasped for her wand, whispering "Lumos", thus lighting the eerie cavern before her.

She inched towards the water, wary of what might be lurking in its depths. She came to face the water, expecting to see the reflection she always saw. Instead, she let out a horrified gasp.

She shook her head as she took another glance, finding it hard to breathe as she realized the reflection had not changed. She brought her had towards the left side of her face, fearfully brushing it, afraid that what she saw upon it might attack her. The tattoo of a silver and green snake stretched from the left side of her jaw, to the middle of her forehead. Its fangs were bared, and it looked ready to strike. But worst of all, it looked evil. She had seen the image of this snake somewhere else. She realized where. The snake was none other than that of the Slytherin house crest. Her wrist was now searing with pain.

It all fit; the hat wanting to place her in Slytherin, the weird dreams, the tattoo. Why did it fit? She was in Gryffindor, was she not? But the Sorting Hat... The Sorting Hat had said her father was in Slytherin. What did it all mean? Her hand splashed the water in frustration.

Instantly, she regretted the motion. The water began to, slither almost, as shadowy dark figures made their way towards the edge. She tried to take a step back, but she was frozen in fear. She realized what the dark figures were, as panic spread throughout her body like a wild fire.

A soft familiar voice found its way into her head. "There is nothing to fear," it said, in its feeble attempt to calm her.

The bodies made their way to the shore, rising out of it. She silently begged herself this was a dream as she attempted to move her legs, ignoring the voice's words. The bodies reached out their arms to grab her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the destined pain that was sure come. As the hands enclosed around her, she was jerked back into darkness. Spiraling once more, she fell onto something much softer. She was terrified to open her eyes.

A pair of lips gently pressed against her forehead. She began to open her eyes as the sound of pattering footsteps filled her ears. She saw a flash of red whip out of the hall. "Who was that?" she silently wondered.

Her eyes took in the room in which she lay. It was the hospital wing surely. How she got there though, was another mystery. As questions took over her mind, Abby fell back to sleep, wishing for answers. And once more the terrors she was plagued with each night returned.


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N Yeah so I dont own any of J.KRowling's characters or plots...I just think they're awesome)**

Chapter 10

The remainder of the week sped by. Abby was released from the hospital wing Tuesday afternoon. She found mounds of homework ceremoniously awaiting her. The first years were quickly realizing that magic was not at all easy. The teachers were demanding and strict; discipline and behavior soon became words that were frequently uttered to the young Gryffindors, courtesy of the twins. It was safe to say, that there was never a dull moment in class as long as the red heads were present.

Everyone was relieved when Friday rolled around, as the excitement had been building all week long. Friday of course, was flying lessons.

"I've been flying since I was 5." Angelina said excitedly to Abby as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the first years.

Abby's stomach was bubbling with nerves and anticipation. What if she wasn't any good? What if she fell off the broom and everybody laughed! Sure she had flown and played a couple mock games with her cousin Vik. Maybe she shouldn't have bragged so much to the twins! She was going to make a fool of herself, she was certain of that.

By the time she reached the pitch, Abby was in full out panic mode. Meticulously rubbing her left wrist, a habit she had recently acquired, she sat down on the grass with the rest of the first years, awaiting their instructor.

George scoped out Abby in the horde of first years instantly. Making his way through the sea of black cloaks, he plopped down on the ground next to her.

"Ready to get up in the air?" he asked lightly. Abby turned her head towards him, uncertainty clearly displayed on her face.

"Yeah well, it should be interesting," Abby murmured.

"You've flown before though haven't you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but only a bit, I'm not that fantastic or anything. I'm just a little nervous." She sighed.

Seeing Abby's disconcertion, George stood up and extended his hand to her. Eyebrows arched in confusion, she took his hand and allowed herself to be helped off the grass.

"Flying is simple, it really is, just relax" George stated with a laugh. Abby shook her head.

"It's all about trust. You have to trust yourself, you have to trust the broom, and you have to trust the magic. You know that, you'll do fine" George explained.

Abby shrugged, "How do you know I won't fall?"

"Because I," George started. However he could not finish the sentence as Madam Hooch had walked out of the broom shed and immediately began to blow her whistle.

"Everyone in a line!" She bellowed. Abby grabbed George's hand and pulled him into the line with her. As soon as the mass of black cloaks had assembled, Abby looked to her left to see her neighbor. It was none other than Roger Davies, or as she liked to call him Dragon Boy. Abby blamed him for her absence from the first two days of classes.

Madam Hooch started down the line of first years, questioning them on their experience with broomsticks. Bored with listening to her classmates' responses, Abby turned her attention to Roger.

"So, seen anymore dragons?" Abby chuckled.

"Very funny, at least I don't faint when I see a boggart," he shot back. Confused, Abby stared at him.

"You do remember don't you?" Roger asked.

"Of course, I just didn't know that red eyed thing was called a boggart." She whispered, as Madam Hooch was inching closer down the line.

Roger looked as if he was about to say something, but he was interrupted before he could. "Mr. Davies, please share your experience with a broom," Madam Hooch bellowed.

"Well ma'am, my dad let me up on the broom a couple of times when I was nine," Roger replied. Grunting, Madam Hooch turned her attention to Abby.

"And you?" she barked. Nervous, Abby muttered "I've flown a bit, not much though," Shaking her head, Madam Hooch; spoke towards George, "How about you?"

Seeing Abby's face George pushed his pride aside, "I've flown a bit, not much though," Flabbergasted with the lack of experience, Madam Hooch continued down the line. Fred gave George a skeptical look. George just shrugged back.

"But you can fly! You can fly really well!" Abby whispered indignantly. George smiled back at her, "She doesn't need to know that," Smiling to herself, Abby realized just how much she liked the red headed boy standing beside her.

As soon as Madam Hooch finished her inspection, she began to franticly blow her whistle.

"Everyone grab a broomstick, we're going to practice mounting!" The first years raced towards the brooms, bickering over who got which one. Fred dove into the crowd and tossed George two broomsticks for him and Abby. Slightly shaking, Abby gripped her broomstick tightly and returned to her spot in the line. "Everybody lay your brooms on the ground! Then place your hand above the broom and say the command 'Up'. All right ready!" Madam Hooch barked.

The line of first years obeyed. Brooms began to smack kids in the face. Some weren't even getting off the ground. A handful however, had managed to get the brooms into their clutches. The first one with a broom in his hand was a brown haired Slytherin boy. With a smug grin on his face he waved Madam Hooch over. "Good job Montague, go stand over by the shed."

Noticing Montague's success, Roger sternly yelled "Up". The broom flew immediately into his grasp. Strutting over to stand next to Montague, he gave Abby a little wink. Inflamed and purple in the face from trying, George all but screamed "Up!" The broom zoomed right up and the handle hit George square in the nose. Laughing at his brother, Fred managed to get his broom under control and went to stand by the slowly forming group of successful students.

After rubbing his reddened nose, George grasped the handle of the broom and wrestled it into control. As he walked over to the group he glanced over his shoulder.

Abby still had not budged the broom. She was obviously nervous. She lifted her head to look at him. His eyes locked with hers, and he tried to will away her nerves. It obviously did the trick, for the next time she said up, the broom slowly flew into her hand. With a triumphant smile she skipped towards the group.

"See I knew you could do it just fine!" George laughed happily. Abby nodded, turning the broom over in her hand, amazed.

As soon as the rest of the first years had managed to gain comman over their brooms Madam Hooch divided them up into pairs. "Here is a Quaffle for each of you. I want you to form a line. Then kick off into the air and hover. Touch back down and fly towards the goal posts with the Quaffle in your hands. Your partner will be at the goal posts, defending them. The object is to get the ball threw one of the three hoops while your partner blocks you. All right lets go!"

Abby's partner was a boy named Cedric, he was a Hufflepuff. Now was her chance to prove herself. Focusing on each kid that was up, she planned her movements.

The first up was Fred and Montague. Montague sped towards the goal posts. His broom wobbled a bit, but otherwise he looked quite talented. Fred hovered, shaking slightly. Montague feinted left and threw the ball towards the right goal post with frightening force. Fred raced towards it, his hand outstretched to stop it. However, he was too late. Dejected he touched back down on the ground. Montague let out a barky laugh and twirled around in the air.

Next up was George and his partner Lee. Assuming his position in the goal posts, Lee turned to face George. George sped straight towards Lee with the Quaffle tucked under his arm. It didn't look like he was going to stop! Seeing this Lee dove out of the way, just in time for George to stop short and lightly toss the ball into the center ring. Laughing, Lee and George shook hands as the rest of the first years applauded.

It was now Abby's turn. She was so glad Vik had decided to show her some Quidditch moves three summers ago. Gripping the Quaffle she shot off high into the sky. She could just make out the form of Cedric below. She paused at an impressive height, taking in the exhilarating beauty of the sky. Nervous, she positioned herself she then launched the broom downward. It was all coming back to her. She could do this! Spiraling downward, she drew her arm back just in time to sail the ball threw the corner of the left hoop.

She had done it! She felt amazing! Realizing it was strangely quiet she did a 360 on the broom. Everyone was staring at her. Cedric's mouth was hanging wide open. He was on the complete wrong side of the posts; he hadn't even seen her coming.

Madam Hooch was gazing at her intently. Everyone else look confused. George in absolute terror and amazement all at the same time. Where the hell had she learned to do that! Embarrassed and worried she had done something wrong, Abby slowly touched back to the ground.

Madam Hooch landed as well, and rushed over to her. "Miss Turner! You could barely get the broom off the ground. How did you manage that maneuver?" she barked.

"It just sort of came to me," Abby shrugged timidly.

"Interesting. I want you to go see Professor McGonagall immediately." She said as she gestured to the castle.

Terrified, Abby nodded and started her long walk back to the castle. She couldn't go three days without getting into trouble, could she?


End file.
